Aquarius, Dear God!
by rlb190
Summary: When Lucy is kidnapped on her way home from a job, both her and all her spirits are controlled. Well, ALMOST all of her spirits. The only one who is still free is none other then Aquarius! Will Aquarius be able to free Lucy, or will she be cold and leave Lucy to rot?
1. The Kidnapping

It was a very nice day outside.

Lucy Heartfilia was taking a nice walk in the woods to home. She had just gotten done with a minor job, paying around 3000 jewels to get rid of some thugs. It had been quick and easy, and she was paid the full amount, because a certain mage wasn't there to burn everything.

She turned on a higher part. It climbed a little, having the path next to a cliff to the right and a hill area to the left, with lots of trees. She strolled down the path with ease, her keys jingling at her belt. She was in a great mood.

But such a grand mood seldom lasts.

Out of nowhere, Lucy was _pushed _to the left, sending her flying down the hill. She slammed into many trees as she rolled down, before finally coming to a stop. She groaned and pushed her hair out of her head. Her vision fogged and she wiped away the blood from her eyes and blinked.

A figure appeared in front of her. "Hello." He said, grinning like he knew something she didn't. He was a slim, yet muscular and toned young man of average height with blonde hair, which was in spiky strands jutting outwards in every direction, and a smaller, frontal tuft of hair partially hanging on his forehead. He had slanted dark eyes, and above the right eye was a visible thin scar, diagonally going up his forehead. His left ear held an earring, with a prominent metal pendant reminiscent of a double-edged blade attached to it

'Ah!" yelped Lucy in surprise. He laughed a playful laugh.

"Were you the one who did that!? Who are you?" she asked him quickly. He kept grinning. "I'm Sting. That was me back there. I'm here to kidnap you."

"WHOA, WHAT!?" yelled Lucy, standing up fast and backing away. Sh had to do something! Oh crap, um…

She pulled the first key she could reach from her belt, which was Loke.

"Open! Gate of the Lion!" she called. Loke appeared, in a suit, ready to fight.

"We suspected as much." said "Sting". _We?_

A slim young man of average height with rather messy black hair appeared behind Lucy and Loke. His red eyes had slit pupils similar to a snake's.

"This is Rouge." He said. Rouge nodded causally, as if to say;_ 'Sup_

Sting gave a snap of his fingers and Rouge moved in front of Loke. At that moment, Loke took the time to go head-on with Rouge.

They both locked on battle. It seemed they were evenly matched, until one of the two's strength weakens, giving the other an advantage. Rouge purposely moved the battle near the base of the hill, so Loke was away from Lucy.

"Now, we're all alone." smirked Sting.

Lucy pushed herself up against a tree. Sting was close now, closer than ever. She pushed herself further into the rough bark. Loke was still, oh never mind. Loke had just faded back away, after Rouge landed a solid blow on him.

"Oh man! Aries? Lyra? Anyone?" she pleaded. She felt a spirit responding to her! Oh thank god!

"YOU!?" she yelled at her "savoir".

It was Aquarius!

"Don't make a fuss! I was only on my way to see my _boyfriend_ when you called."

"DON'T RUB IT IN!" shouted Lucy. Aquarius huffed but used her jar and threw about 1000 gallons of water at Sting, who jumped and shot at her. This went back and forth for a few minutes. Finally Aquarius's strength dipped, and she took at hit from Sting while trying to use her water, soaking both her and Lucy.

A little beat up, Lucy coughed up some water before yelling with concern, "Aquarius!"

Aquarius lay on the floor, injured "You little-!" she tried to shout, but winced. "I'm fine!" she barked.

"No! No you're not! I don't want to get hurt!" Lucy's voice quivered. "Stupid girl! I'm fine!"

"Close, Gate of Aquarius!" ordered Lucy. As Aquarius faded away, she only saw the figure of her owner tossed in to a tree. "No!" said Aquarius, just as she faded into the spirit world.

Lucy was tossed like a rag doll into a tree. She gasped with pain as her spine made contact with the tree, knocking the wind out of her.

She struggled to fill her lungs with air, and pushed herself upright. She took a half step to try to get away, but pain surged through her.

Rouge had stunk up behind her and pulled her arms back, so she was leaned forwards. She fell to her knees, and Sting bent down, not winded at all.

"Got ya." He said, teasing. He pulled her keys off of her belt. She shook her head, waving the hair out of her face.

"Don't hurt them! Let them go! Let them go!" she protested and twisted in Rouge's grip, which tightened. He tossed the brown holder from Lucy's belt into a nearby river.

"NO!" screamed Lucy, fighting even more.

Sting held a cloth to her mouth and pinched her mouth closed tightly. She held her breath, fighting, until she couldn't take it any longer, and took a breath through her nose, filling her nostrils with a sickly sweet smell.

At once, she felt herself becoming weaker and weaker, and her wild thrashing came to a slow stop. She dropped her head low, and the world faded around her.

The last thing she saw, was the grinning face, of the blonde kidnapper.

_(Line Space)_

**Yup, it's THAT kind of story. I hope you'll tell me what you think! It's a Aquarius/Lucy bonding thingie. Long story, anyways, tell me what you think? Flames are accepted. Well, ANYTHING is I guess! Until next time! **

**Peace and Mist,**

**Rlb190**


	2. Big Words

The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth walked into their guild. Rouge held Lucy over his shoulder, holding her up like she weighed nothing more than a pound. Her arms were tied tightly in front of her, and her ankles were tied tight as well.

As soon as they made their way down the aisle, full of staring guild mates, Sting opened a door and they headed down. They turned right, then down again. Another right, down again, two lefts, and a double staircase, then a right. They reached a dark room. Sting flicked on the light and a startled girl jumped up.

"Oh man!" she yelled, waving her hands in front of her face. She had a pencil stuck to her cheek. "Rei, how long have you've been down here?" asked Sting. Rei muttered something under her breath, " all night." She took off her black glasses and wiped them down with her shirt before putting them back on.

She pushed her hair back and smoothed her shirt. "Okay, you got her?" she asked the pair. "Okay, I'm thinking yes." She motioned for them to come over. Rouge placed Lucy down on the steel table in the room. Rei looked her over.

"What did I say!?" she scolded them. "She's not dead." Said Sting. Rei rolled her eyes. "You have the keys?" she asked them. Sting handed the gold and silver rings on the key to her. He had taken them out of the leather holder when Lucy had moved the hair out of her eyes. She walked over to her desk and gathered some strewn papers and straightened them out. She gave the pair a sharp glance.

"What are you still doing here?" she asked them harshly. "I have work to do."

"What kind of work? Maybe we can help." proposed Sting.

"You little pervert. If you can even understand what I'm doing, you still couldn't help."

"Try me."

"Fine, I need you to set the quatum-level to have a non-zero point energy to create a tunneling event in theory with Heisenberg's uncertainty principle and use thermodynamics to find the wave-structure of matter. I also need you to get Schroedinger's probability-density distributions papers out of my file folder. I'm also gonna need you to cacualte the energy-matter in equivelance to matter-antimatter pair production. Remember, the Information entropy, and the spontaneous reaction energetics are in there as well, so don't get the mixed up." She ordered.

"Um, what?"

"See? Now just go and get me the third folder in my file case and leave." Sting, in response, chucked the file folder at her. She caught it without looking.

"Good-bye!" she said and waved them away. She waited until she heard the *click* of the door shutting before moving.

She first opened the door to make sure they were gone and flipped the WARNING sign up. She then closed and locked the door. She locked the key hole, then the bolt lock, then the chain. No there was no one getting in, or out.

She turned to face The girl. It was actually gonna happen. She gave a sigh of relief. She hadn't trusted them with the job to get her, but no one else was able to get her in such a short time.

She pulled something out of her file folder and read it. Then she went to a freezer and pulled out a vial. She held the small vial of purple potion.

It purified and its purity checked by two-dimensional immunoelectrophoresis and polyacrylamide plate electrophoresis, so she could handle it safely.

The protein was separated into at least 6 fractions; two large fractions in the 4.50-4.55 pH range and another 4 in the 4.65-4.80 interval in vial. She smiled to herself. It had been her best work in weeks.

Lucy was indeed a very special test subject. She had a cytopathological medagene of the mammalian gastrointestinal tract, which is to say, in simpler turns, she had a special gene that not everyone had. It was the key to immense magic power. It couldn't be copied, but if they had such an incredible power on their side…

They could leave every single guild discomfitured!

It was great! Rei Kawashima was feeling golden. The odds were auspicious for them!

_(Line Space)_

**Yep, lots of biggie words! You can look them up or some junk. I'll update soon. What do you think so far of Rei?**

**Review please! :D**

**Peace and Mist,**

**Rlb190**


	3. Promise of a Lifetime

**Hello my dear readers! I'm sorry I disappeared off the face of the earth, but I had my family come over for a while then school started, But now I finally have time to write! I love you all for reviewing! Please do enjoy this chapter, from yours truly. **

Aquarius was last.

Rei had to get the most important things done first. This included taking one drop from the small vial and putting it onto each key Lucy had. Rei couldn't have the spirits roaming around.

In the spirit world, when each spirit's key was covered with the contents in the vial, each spirit stopped.

They just stopped.

They all felt their legs go out from under them and that was it, they were all comatose.

Aquarius knew something was up when Leo fell. Oh, excuse her, Loke. She never understood him. He was Leo, and always had been Leo.

Anyways, she knew something was up. When someone grabbed her key, Aquarius knew it wasn't Lucy. Lucy used her left hand to summon her spirits.

At that moment, Aquarius came out of the spirit world. She saw who was picking up her key. She felt anger inside of her for the girl in the lab coat and thick black glasses.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY KEY?!" she yelled. The girl jumped and dropped the key, spinning around to see Aquarius, pure shock on her face. The key fell to the floor with a clang.

"YOU DID NOT JUST DO WHAT I THINK YOU DID!" Aquarius yelled. "YOU DID NOT JUST DROP MY KEY!" she fell her anger surge. "THAT'S IT!" she yelled. She grabbed her pot and called upon the water.

"W-wait!" the girl exclaimed to Aquarius. "If you fill the room with water, we'll both drown!" Aquarius rolled her eyes. "I can't drown you-." She stopped cold. The girl was pointing at Lucy.

Dammit! She was right. "I don't care about the girl." She said, bluffing.

"Oh, I think you do." The girl said, grinning wickedly. "You made a promise to a certain someone. You don't want to betray _her_, now would you?" Aquarius was stunned.

"H-h-how did you know about that!?" the girl rolled her eyes. "Not important right now. I just know. You have to protect her, don't you?"

Aquarius felt her anger weaken. She was right. Her mind drifted back to so many years ago.

"_Aquarius, I need to talk with you." Layla said. Aquarius gladly appeared. "Yes?" she asked. Layla made a pained face. "I need to entrust you to a new owner."_

"_What?! You can't do that! I'm your spirit! I'm only yours!" she exclaimed, distraught._

"_I know, Aquarius. I've had you since I was young, but times are changing. Celestial Mages are now rare. Keys even more. I don't have the power to protect you, or myself. I expect to be killed." _

"_B-bu-but! I can protect you! I need to!" Aquarius sniffed._

"_Aquarius, I would rather have you safely given to someone then have you stolen and sold on the black market. People treat spirits like tools there."_

"_But, Layla!" Aquarius cried._

"_Listen. If you are so fit on protect me, you can do me one more. Will you agree to do it?" Aquarius nodded quickly. "Anything!"_

"_My daughter, Lucy. She needs your help. Once I'm gone, she'll leave the manor. I've told my friend that as soon as Lucy plans to leave, she is to give you key to her. I need you to protect Lucy. Do you promise?"_

"_Giving up your life for hers? But-."_

"_Do you promise?" Layla asked her, more sharply this time._

"_I-I… I promise Layla. I will protect Lucy."_

_Layla smiled and wiped the tears that were trickling down her cheek._

"_Thank you Aquarius. I entrust Lucy to you." She hugged Aquarius. And whispered in her ear…_

"_I trust you."_

"I trust you would know that." The girl was saying.

"Uh, what?" Aquarius muttered dumbly. The girl slapped a hand to her forehead. 'Why do people doze off when I talk? Am I that boring?"

"Yes." agreed Aquarius. "Very."

"Not helping! As I was saying, I trust that you know that the girl is special. Her genes give us a clue to the true magic power. The One Magic! I just need those genes."

"If you take the genes, will you leave Lucy alone? Just take them and leave?"

"I won't bother her. In fact, nothing will bother her. Because she'd be dead."

Aquarius stared at the girl in shock for a moment. Then it hit her.

"YOU'RE GOING TO _KILL _LUCY FOR YOUR PERSONAL GAIN!?"

"Not _my_ personal gain. The worlds." The girl said, as if that cleared everything up. Aquarius felt her anger rising again. Even though Lucy might get hurt, I would be better than her dying. She looked at Lucy lying on a padded table, pale and unmoving.

"You know what? I think I'd rather let her drown." Aquarius said. "And "the girl" has a name. It's Lucy."

And with that, the room swelled with water.

**Sorry it was so short! I'm trying to get back into it. What do you think? Love it? Hate it? What did you think about the promise Aquarius made Layla? Let me know! Thanks for waiting my darling readers!**

**Peace and Mist,**

**rlb190**


	4. The Secret Weapon

Rei, Aquarius, and Lucy were all swamped with water. The rapid tides swirled around the room with such force, it was a wonder it wasn't a natural disaster. In the tides, Aquarius grabbed Lucy and pulled her further and further under until they were at the bottom.

She used the last of her power to form an air bubble around the both of them. Lucy gasped and coughed and gagged an puked up a couple of gallons of water.

"A…Aquarius?" she asked, her voice a horse whisper.

"Yeah, it's me. I saved your butt. Be grateful." Aquarius flaunted, putting on her old mask.

"You have your keys, right? MY KEY?" she demanded. Lucy fumbled for moment.

"Um, uh… yeah." She fumbled and pulled out the keys.

"Let's go home." Aquarius said. She caused the water to disperse into her pot and popped the bubble. She carefully helped Lucy up, and they started for the door.

"Not... So… Fast." cursed someone. It was Rei. Her glasses were soaked with water, and she was too.

She sorta looked like a drowned rat.

"You want to _leave_? You won't make it! This place is swarming with mages ready to kill! And.. I still have my secret weapon.

She held up a key. A golden key.

It was Loki's.

**It's not over yet, my dear readers! What do you think?**

**Peace and Mist,**

**Rlb190**


End file.
